Une glace à deux
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: Sanji a un quotidien assez mouvementé. Alors, ce qu'il apprécie particulièrement, ce sont ces moments tranquilles et heureux que partagent des gens "normaux", comme se balader en ville un beau matin ensoleillé, en dégustant une bonne glace... Mais le cuisinier apprécierait davantage ces moments s'il pouvait les partager avec la personne qu'il aime...


Un autre OS sur mon couple favoris, Zoro/Sanji x3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Merci, cher client. Au plaisir!

- Merci à vous.

Sanji sortit d'une petite épicerie où il venait de faire ses achats. Les pirates au chapeau de paille s'étaient arrêtés sur une petite île sur le chemin. Celle-ci abritait une jolie petite ville côtière assez animée. Un endroit idéal pour faire le plein de provisions et se détendre un peu. Chacun était partie de son côté pour se promener et faire ses petits achats. Le cuisinier, lui, s'occupait bien entendu des courses alimentaires. Il aimait prendre le temps de choisir ses ingrédients, vérifiant ainsi leur qualité. Car un bon plat est un bon plat seulement s'il est préparé avec de bons produits. Ayant fait le tour des commerces de la rue, il sortit pour déboucher sur une grande place marchande, où il y avait pas mal de monde. Les odeurs du marché arrivèrent au nez du jeune homme, qui aimait ce genre de lieu et d'ambiance. Il trouvait très agréable de se balader ainsi en ville, surtout par une aussi belle journée. Un plaisir très simple, certes, mais particulièrement appréciable pour un pirate dont le quotidien est marqué par le bruit et l'agitation, qu'elle soit causée par les autres membres de l'équipage ou par les combats. Le cuisinier de bord décida de s'accorder une petite pause. Il en profita pour observer mieux cette place. Elle était assez vivante, et le jeune homme remarqua un marchand de glace dont il avait entendu la réputation plutôt méliorative auprès des autres commerçants. À bien regarder, c'est vrai que beaucoup de passants en mangeais, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, car il faisait chaud. Beaucoup de jeunes couples étaient assis sur des bancs, et dégustaient leur sorbet en riant. Sanji trouvait cela plutôt romantique, et se surpris même à les envier. Il s'avouait sans trop de réserve qu'il apprécierait lui aussi de s'installer sur l'un de ces bancs, partageant une bonne glace avec sa moitié. Le cuisinier était un peu fleur bleue. Mais il était seul -dans tous les sens du terme- et cela lui pesait un peu sur le moment. Il se délaissa rapidement de cette idée en se disant que sa solitude ne l'empêcherait pas de manger une glace. Il fit donc la queue, car il y avait un peu de monde, mais attendre ne le dérangeais pas. Et elle ne fut guère longue, n'excédant pas les 10 minutes.

- Bonjour jeune homme! Vous désirez?

- Hm...

Le choix de parfum était assez vaste; certains étaient même assez surprenant (comme chèvre ou wasabi), et Sanji hésita quelques instants.

- Une glace simple citron s'il vous plaît.

Soudain, le cuisinier se rappela d'un détail, et parcouru ses poches des mains. En effet, il avait déjà dépenser tout son argent de poche dans ses courses.

- Tenez! Ça fera 5 berrys.

- Euh... je... c'est à dire...

- Voilà votre argent.

Sanji se retourna, stupéfait. Certes il n'avait plus un sou, mais il se sentirait un peu mal à l'aise si un inconnu la lui payait... à la différence que celui qui avait parlé ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Ma...rimo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bah, je sais pas trop comment j'suis arrivé ici, en fait. J'ai vu le stand, et j'ai eu envie d'une glace, c'est tout.

- Je vois... On va payer en même temps alors. Monsieur, une autre gl...

- Non, merci.

-Mais...? Tu es là pour ça non? Tu m'as dit que t'en voulais une... Ah je vois, tu veux pas passer en même temps que moi, c'est ça, hein? T'es trop stupide, tête d'algue.

- J'ai pas assez d'argent, crétin.

- Ah euh... Désolé... Vas-y, prend la mienne.

-N...

-Hé! Excusez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas circuler? Il y a des clients qui s'impatiente, derrière, interrompit le marchand.

- Ah, oui! Nous sommes désolés, monsieur. Aller, viens, marimo.

Sanji entraîna son compagnon, hors de la file, puis le conduit jusqu'à un banc, où ils s'assirent. Il lui tendit ensuite la fameuse glace.

- Tiens, elle est pour toi, c'est toi qui l'a payé.

- J'en veux pas, cadeau!

- Mais tu...

Le cuisinier vit que Zoro était gêné, et rit doucement. Le bretteur n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire de cadeaux, surtout à celui qu'il considérait comme son rival. Sanji était touché, et même heureux.

- On peux partager, tu sais.

- Pa-partager? Toi et moi? Plutôt crever! Rétorqua l'épéiste, les joues rosées.

- Aller, j'essaye de trouver un compromis, moi.

- Rah... Pour une fois qu'j'essayait d'être gentil avec toi... T'es un enfoiré, j'te jure.

Mais au lieu de répondre à cette insulte, Sanji mis la dite glace sous le nez du marimo.

- Aller, mange.

- Me... me donne pas d'ordre!

Zoro, bien que réticent, entama timidement la glace d'un petit coup de langue.

- Bah voilà, fit l'autre le sourire aux lèvres.

Le bretteur continua un peu sa dégustation, peu proprement d'ailleurs, étant donné que c'est Sanji qui tenait la glace. Puis il s'arrêta pour en laisser un peu à son nakama.

- T'en veux aussi? Lui proposa-t-il en récupérant le dessert et le tendant vers la bouche de son vis-à-vis-. Mais ce dernier sembla l'ignorer et s'approcha plutôt du visage de son compagnon, posant sa main sur l'épaule musclé qui s'offrait à lui. Doucement, il s'attaqua aux taches citronnées du visage du second de l'équipage, qui pris un air surpris. Puis il passa tendrement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de l'escrimeur, les joues un peu roses.

- T'as les lèvres sucrées, marimo, dit-il après s'être reculé de quelques centimètres.

- T-tu...

Zoro avait l'air... surpris. Très surpris. Choqué même. Mais la couleur exagérément rouge de son visage suffisait à dissiper toutes les angoisses de notre cuisinier. Il en avait rêvé, d'un moment comme celui-ci, où il partagerait une bonne glace, tranquillement sur un banc, avec son bien-aimé... Lui qui s'était posé tant de questions au sujet de ses sentiments pour le bretteur... Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête. Il voulait juste passer un bon moment. Il n'avait même pas eu envie de se battre avec lui, même pas envie de lui faire des remarques sur son sens de l'orientation médiocre, ni même lui dire que cette gentille attention ne lui ressemblait pas... Non, il n'avait pas envie de tout cela, contrairement à d'habitude. Il voulait juste passer un bon moment, un moment agréable avec lui, avec celui qu'il aimait. Il laissait son cœur le guider, sans se poser de question. Et en voyant comment réagissait son nakama, il n'eut plus de doutes. Il ne ressentit même pas le besoin d'avouer à Zoro son amour. C'est comme s'ils se comprenaient, tous les deux. Un peu comme dans un film. Le soleil déclinait lentement, laissant place à un crépuscule rose orangé qui recouvrit la ville et les amoureux qui s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

* * *

Voilà celui-ci était assez court j'espère que vous avez apprécié... Merci d'avoir lu :-)


End file.
